


Isn’t it crazy how out of all the people in the universe I met you

by Chaos_the_human



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mainly Jim x Dwight, Not very much pam, Super Villain Dwight, i almost made myself cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human
Summary: Jimmy and Dwight were playing with sticks and pretending they were action heroes Jimmy lied down and said,“Isn’t it crazy how out of all the people in the universe we met each other?” Dwight joined him on the ground. That was the most deep conversation he had ever had to this day.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Isn’t it crazy how out of all the people in the universe I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Sad(ish) major death or whatever.

Dwight had recognized Jim Halpert since the moment Jim began working at Dunder-Mifflin. He hadn’t recognized him as Jim Halpert thought. He recognized him as Jimmy, his best friend when he was in the third grade. When Dwight was in the third grade, Jimmy (or just Jim now,) was in second. Jimmy had spent time at recess with him, and Dwight had stood up to Jimmy’s fifth grade brother for him. Dwight always felt like he was Jimmy’s protector. That same day, while at recess, Jimmy and Dwight were playing with sticks and pretending they were action heroes Jimmy lied down and said,

“Isn’t it crazy how out of all the people in the universe we met each other?” Dwight joined him on the ground. That was the most deep conversation he had ever had to this day. Three months later, Jimmy and his family moved out of Scranton and he never saw him again. Until Jim’s first day at Dunder-Mifflin. It was clear Jim didn’t recognize him because when Dwight said his name and shook his hand, Jim just responded with a ‘that sounds familiar’ and He shook Dwight’s hand in return. Dwight and Jim got into little tiffs at times but they were still friends. Jim didn’t recognize Dwight (which broke his heart) until he had the office over for a BBQ. He was in his room with Pam when she found his highschool year book. Pam laughed at his dorky picture before finding more yearbooks in Jim’s ‘home office’. 

“Hey Jim, what grade were you in this one.” She held up a yearbook.

“I don’t know third or fourth.” She flipped to the third grade pictures. Staring back at her, was an unsmiling boy with glasses.

“Oh my god, Jim look.” Jim stopped digging through his bookshelf and looked over Pam’s shoulder. “It’s Dwight!” she continued with a shocked look on her face. That’s when the memories hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Holy shit...that is Dwight. Oh my god, Pam…” He paused “He was my best friend for like- two or three months!” She gasped.

“No way!”

“Uh, yeah way… Imma get Dwight.” He walked out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Pam.

He quickly found Dwight in the hall and grabbed his arm.

“Where are you bringing me Jim?” He shouted, sounding annoyed. Jim didn’t answer, just kept dragging him outside. 

“Dwight do you remember your third grade year?” Dwight smiled before answering,

“Yeah,  _ Jimmy _ ” Jim nodded 

“Why don’t we get a coffee after work on Friday? You know… to catch up.”

“Yeah it’s a date.” Jim dashed away leaving Dwight covered in blush.

That Friday, Jim and Dwight reconnected. They started growing a stronger bond, Dwight even started sitting with Jim and Pam on lunch breaks. 

“So Dwight” Pam looked at him, Jim had been out of work this morning at a dentist's appointment. “You and is that Just like a friend thing or are you dati-”

“I’m going to stop you right there Pam. Even if I asked Jim out it is highly probable that he wouldn’t accept or-” It was Pam’s turn to cut Dwight off this time.

“Oh my, Dwight, are you implying that you like Jim” She said rather loudly.

“ _ Keep your voice down woman! _ ” 

“I can’t wait for you to start dating!” She giggled. 

“Don’t pressure us to get together.” He hissed.

“Oh, I haven’t even begun to pressure you Dwight. I’ve already written my speech for your wedding! Plus Jim is bisexual so you have a chance!” A week later, Jim told Pam about his growing crush on Dwight. Pam told Jim how it was ‘meant to be’ and how Dwight ‘liked him back. Jim was never one to be shy so he told Dwight about his crush on him. Dwight was ecstatic. He decided he would do anything for Jim. He wanted to make sure he was able to protect him. On their first date, Dwight had gone all out, trading his normal wear for a tux. On his second date Jim had said,

“Isn’t it crazy how out of all the people in the universe we met each other.” And the memories came flooding back, Each one better than the last.

He couldn’t have been happier. Until one day, they broke up. Jim wanted to ‘live his own life’ and be able to defend himself. Dwight was pissed. He had poured all of his love into Jim and Jim didn’t even love him back. He quit his job at Dunder-Mifflin. He started taking more karate, and he had begun to make his own weapons. He was going to end Jim Halpert, if it was the last thing he would do.

Pam was sad that Jim and Dwight had broken up but completely understood that being in a controlling relationship was no fun. (She HAD just broken up with Roy after all.) But she was a bit bummed that Dwight had quit but maybe this was the universe telling her that Jim was meant to be with her.

Years later,

Jim had married Pam, they had a beautiful daughter named CeCe and it made Dwight mad. When Cece was in the third grade, Jim was picking her up from the chess club at his old elementary school. Or he was supposed to be. Because it was the last chess club meeting, it ran until 7:30 on a friday night. The school was closing except for the chess club so all of the lights were off. It was 7:20 so Jim figured he had some time before the end of chess club. He saw a shadowy figure in the playground where he played stick-action-heroes so long ago with Dwight. Dwight would always be the villain because he wanted to ‘take over the government.’ The shadowy figure came closer and Jim walked toward it, That was his first mistake. The figure was Dwight, he had a knife. Jim felt fear in the pit of his stomach, just like when you know you’re about to plummet fifty feet down on a roller coaster.

“Hey Dwight I… I… Just was going to pick up CeCe.” Dwight threw the knife on the floor.

“Jimmy go ahead, stab me” Jim’s eyes went wide. 

“Wha- you want me to- huh? I’m no- i’m not going to stab you… you insane mother fu-.”   
“Fine,” Dwight picked up the knife and charged towards Jim before repeatedly stabbing him. The pain was unbearable, Jim just wanted it to be over. He had brief visions of CeCe growing up without a dad, of his funeral, of Pam crying. He fell to the floor. Dwight dropped the knife.

“You took away all of my happiness, so I just took your family’s happiness away from them.” Jim started laughing.

“What is it Jimmy?”

“You didn’t take away their happiness. My girls will always have each other.” He laughed again.

“IT’S NOT FAIR! WHY CAN’T I BE HAPPY” Dwight started crying.

“Hey Dwight,”

“W-what”

“Isn’t it crazy how out of all the people in the universe I met you.” 


End file.
